


The Afterwork Special

by MJ96



Category: Actor RPF, Smosh
Genre: Armpit Kink, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ96/pseuds/MJ96
Summary: Shayne loves a boy in his underwear.





	The Afterwork Special

Shayne barely used the key, for whatever reason both of them preferred staying over at his place. Dylan was in the process of buying an actual house and the apartment was a mess. Still, he liked being over at Dylan’s because it was so him, messy yet homely. He loved the smell, it was so Dylan, he loved swimming in it.

He pushed the door open. It was heavy and sometimes it would get stuck but Dylan didn’t care, he had his mind set on getting out of there as soon as humanly possible. It had been a long one coming, that’s what Dylan always told him. When Shayne walked further inside, he was met with the sounds of the TV in the living room, it was dark everywhere, so Dylan was either asleep or not in a very good mood. Shayne toed off his shoes and kicked them next to Dylan’s, he hated wearing them at home and had kind of taught Dylan to do it too.

He had brought take out from the Chinese place next to the office. He wasn’t sure whether or not Dylan had had dinner but he didn’t want to eat alone at a restaurant or at home, sometimes he really hated being on his own. Dylan was sprawled out on the couch in nothing but a pair of Shayn’s boxers. He made a note of how much they had started leaving in each other’s places. There was a thick cloud of smoke surrounding him. The smell was distinctive. Shayne almost choked on it but hanging out with him as much as he had started to do, he had somehow gotten used to it.

“Hey,” Shayne walked over placing the bag of food on the coffee table. Dylan finally looked up from his phone with a big smile.

“Hey, man,” He extended his right arm handing Shayne the blunt. Shayne knew that he should eat first, he was starving but one hit wouldn’t hurt anyone. He wrapped his lips around the joint, making a show for Dylan. It was a new batch, more punchy. He wasn’t its biggest fan but it felt like it could get him high faster.

“‘s good,” Shayne handed it over, not missing Dylan’s hand dangerously low; just above the waistband of his (Shayne’s) underwear. 

“Cheaper too,” Dylan was proud of that, he had found weed that was a better high than anything before. Shayne didn’t particularly care about that at the moment, he couldn’t peel his eyes off Dylan's bulge filling out his underwear. He had never thought that someone wearing his clothes would drive him crazy like that. Then again he had never seen someone else’s dick in the place where his should be.

Shayne loved the view, he didn’t remember a time he felt his chest tighten when he looked at someone, his palms still got sweaty everytime he tried to make Dylan laugh, and the sense of pride of making Dylan come was like nothing he had felt before with any of his other partners. Maybe he was in love, maybe it was just the weed finally speaking up but he didn’t care, all he was able to focus of was the bulge in Dylan’s boxers. It made his own pants feel uncomfortable.

His brain had shut off, he was moving on autopilot. He walked the few steps that were left between them and dropped to him knees between Dylan’s legs. He would never admit it outloud, he had difficulty admitting it to himself on most days, but it felt right to be there. It was almost as if he had found a safe place where he belonged. 

Dylan was watching him quietly, not saying a word, not moving a muscle. Shayne put the palms of his hands on Dylan’s thighs, he wanted to feel all of him. He had never felt so aroused in his life. 

Dylan moved his hand to cup Shayne’s face, moving his thumb over his lips. They had been like this before, at that point they knew each other very well, Dylan knew how impatient Shayne could get just like Shayne knew how much Dylan loved to tease him. He always complained but deep down he loved it. He loved being told what he can and can’t do, he trusted Dylan enough to give up control for him. He hadn’t told Dylan but it was clear as day that he knew that, all it took was one look in Dylan’s eyes.

Shayne took Dylan’s thumb in his mouth, not breaking eye contact as he sucked on it. Dylan smiled at him, bringing him closer to his dick. He took his hand off Shayne’s face and let him do whatever he wanted. Shayne didn’t need to be told twice and licked the outline of Dylan’s dick through his underwear. It was just something that slowed him down in getting what he wanted. Looking at Dylan like that was incredible, but when he got close and personal with his junk he didn’t care for it.

He took Dylan’s cock out and looked at it for a few seconds. He squeezed gently at the base, he was mesmerized by the sight of it, looming over him, waiting to be sucked. Shayne licked from the base all the way to the tip to get the familiar salty taste that he loved, and sometimes even missed. He moaned at it. They had fucked last night, he had felt Dylan’s dick inside of him less than twenty four hours ago but it felt like it had been too long.

He took the head of Dylan’s cock in his mouth, sucking lightly in order to make Dylan moan. Shayne was in pure bliss fully aware that he had such a power over Dylan. He might not always be in control but in that moment it was Dylan’s turn to be played like an instrument. 

Shayne licked the head, using his hand to jerk off the rest of Dylan’s cock. He loved focusing on one part at a time. They usually tried to rail each other up and get the other one as horny and frustrated as possible. This was Shayne’s game.

He sucked the head for a while, letting Dylan get fully hard. The girth of Dylan’s dick had been overwhelming at first but with time he had learned to take it. Sometimes he even craved the ache in his jaw that it left behind. He swirled his tongue around the head to make sure Dylan felt it. 

He slowly lowered his head down the shaft, taking more of Dylan in his mouth. He bopped his head up and down a few times before completely pulling off for some well deserved air. When he looked up, Dylan wasn’t paying him no mind. He was watching the TV, taking a drag of the joint. In that moment Shayne realized that he never had any control over the situation, it was all Dylan. What was scarier was the fact he didn’t mind it, he liked his place on the floor at Dylan’s feet, sucking his dick. He had never so willingly put himself in such a position before. He didn’t want to think what that might mean. Instead he put his mouth to work again. This time working his throat harder in order to take more of Dylan. 

The taste of Dylan’s cock was a mix of things, but the most important and distinctive one was just Dylan. It sent shivers down Shayne’s spine. He was so accustomed to it and it reminded him of their first time which had been just as erotic as this moment.

Shayne worked the shaft, giving it his full attention. He was bopping his head up and down, swallowing more of Dylan every time. He felt his throat opening up, and the head of Dylan’s cock scratching it. The first time he felt Dylan’s cock he choked, spit dripping down Dylan’s shaft. He wiped the spit off his lips with the sleeve of his sweater and took Dylan again with no hesitation. 

After a few more tries Shayne managed to take all of Dylan. His throat was begging him to lift his head up even just a little but he was determined to stay there as long as he could, and more importantly as long as it took Dylan to show any sign of involvement. Shayne tried to look up at Dylan again but the movement hit his throat wrong and he choked. He had to lift his head up. Dylan placed his hand on top of Shayne’s head without even so much as looking at him and pushed him down. Shayne wanted to get angry at that but instead his cock stirred in his pants, it was the first time Shayne even noticed he was hard.

Dylan tugged at his hair, giving him a sign to continue. Shayne was more than happy to oblige when he knew Dylan was really paying attention. Shayne went all the way down again, once he started it was hard to make him stop. He loved the feeling of his throat literally opening up for Dylan. He would choke every other time just to show Dylan how big he really was.

The grip in Shayne’s hair tightened as Dylan pushed him back on his cock. He was the one to determine the speed and how far Shayne went. He was finally moaning which made Shayne moan even louder. Dylan’s cock was wet with precome and Shayne’s spit, it was a sight to behold. Shayne didn’t have much time to marvel at it as Dylan pushed him back all the way down.

Dylan kept him there longer that time, Shayne squeezed his thighs, trying to let Dylan know that he was running out of breath and he needed to be let go. That only made Dylan’s grip on his hair tighten and he pushed down harder. Shayne couldn’t breathe and he was choking and gagging. Finally, Dylan pulled him up. Shayne gasped for air, his throat feeling on fire, tears running down his cheeks, and spit on his chin. He knew he was sloppy, but the look in Dylan’s eyes was enough to make it worth it.

“A li’l longer and I’d’ve come,” Dylan was slurring his words from the high but he was still able to look at Shayne with the same loving eyes he always did. 

Pride was bursting in Shayne’s chest. He had made Dylan come one way or another on many occasions but every time it felt like the first. All Shayne could do was smile at him, his voice was gone at the moment but even if he had it he wouldn’t trust himself to speak.

Dylan put his other hand on Shayne’s head and intertwined his fingers in his hair. He brought Shayne’s head at the tip of his cock and let Shayne lick it. He couldn’t move further down, Dylan’s grip was too strong. Shayne had a feeling of what was about to happen so he tightened his grip on Dylan’s thighs and braced himself.

Dylan pushed his cock inside Shayne’s mouth, forcefully. He lifted his hips off the couch and fucked into Shayne’s mouth. He hadn’t been prepared for just how hard Dylan was going to go and it took him by surprise. He went all the way in, keeping his cock at the back of Shayne’s throat until he started to choke only to pull out a little and slam back in.   
All Shayne could do was moan through it, he was so turned on that his cock felt on fire, barely getting any friction in his skinny jeans. It was maddening. 

“Fuck,” Dylan moaned out. It was all it took to make Shayne even more determined to take everything Dylan gave him. 

Shayne started to feel dizzy and his vision was blurry because of the tears pickling his eyes. He closed his eyes and dug his nails into the skin of Dylan’s thighs. He was a mess of spit and tears but it felt so good to have his throat open like that.

“I’mma…” Dylan moaned, at least Shayne thought he heard it. 

After a few more thrusts Dylan stilled with his cock buried in Shayne’s throat. Shayne felt come spilling down his throat and did all he could not to choke on it. He tried to move up but Dylan held him firmly in place. He gagged and spit it out. Dylan let him go and he started gasping for air. Come and spit were coming out of his mouth and dribbling to the floor. 

They were both breathing heavy, the sounds echoing in the now quiet room, Shayne never noticed the TV being turned off. Dylan wiped away his tears and brought him closer. They were face to face, Dylan was looking at his red, swollen lips, while Shayne couldn’t stop looking at Dylan’s dark eyes filled with lust.

“You were amazing,” Dylan whispered. He leaned in and kissed him. It wasn’t anything rough, it was the most gentle and loving kiss they had ever shared. Shayne knew he was fully in love with Dylan but he was too afraid to say anything. “Come on, let’s get you to lie down,” Dylan helped him up. He hadn’t realized how stiff he was from all that time on his knees but he appreciated the soft couch. 

Before Dylan allowed him to lie down, he took of his sweater. He said it was warm enough without it. Shayne didn’t care, he loved the feel of Dylan’s fingers on his bare skin.

“You look fucking amazing,” Dylan said, Shayne couldn’t help but chuckle. Dylan’s hand started rubbing his thigh, just a couple of inches beneath his cock which was still hard. “I should take care of this. You took such good care of me,” Shayne had a huge smile plastered on his face. He craved the praise and appreciation that Dylan always so willingly gave him. 

Dylan unzipped his pants and didn’t waste any time in taking Shayne’s cock in hand and giving it a few strokes. Shayne moaned at the sensation of his cock finally being touched. Dylan’s hands were so soft but firm, Shayne felt like he could come in no time. But he knew that Dylan wanted to play with him, so he took a deep breath and moaned at the sensation of Dylan’s thumb rubbing the head of his cock.

Dylan’s strokes were slow and agonizing, but Shayne loved it. With his other hand Dylan was rubbing Shayne’s torso. His hands were so warm it felt like every finger left a burn mark on his skin. Shayne tried to grab on to something but there were no blankets he could grab so he just made fists trying to keep from coming. He knew Dylan had more for him.

Dylan shifted on the couch, putting more of his weight forward. He lay half on top of Shayne half supporting himself on his elbow, his hand still firmly holding Shayne’s cock. Dylan placed a kiss on Shayne’s neck, working his way up to his lips. Unlike the first kiss this one was more passionate, it was a promise that Dylan was making. A promise to give Shayne the world.

Shayne couldn’t help but buck his hips into Dylan’s hand, the slow movements not enough anymore. But Dylan took his hand off Sayne’s cock. Shayne couldn’t help the exasperated sound that left his throat.

“Sit still, I want you to just enjoy it,” Dylan whispered in his ear. Easier said than done, but Shayne was determined to listen to everything Dylan told him. Before all of this started he would have never seen himself as someone who followed orders, let alone get off on it. But Dylan changed everything, sometimes Shayne didn't recognize the needy, desperate person he had become when it was just him and Dylan. 

Dylan trailed kisses along his jawline, pumping his cock ever so slowly. Shayne wanted to scream but all that left his lips was a broke off gasp. There had never been a time where he was the complete center of attention before, but with Dylan he was the only person in the world. 

Dylan kissed him hard on the lips, showing him exactly who was in control just in case Shayne ever forgot; not that it was possible. But Dylan’s lips were gone as fast as they appeared and he attacked Shayne’s neck, biting hard and sucking in a hickey. He was going to get asked about it, probably made fun for it but his whole body lit on fire from Dylan’s teeth scraping over the sensitive spot on his neck. He gasped at the sensation. He had never felt so good.

After the second bruise on his neck, Dylan appeared to get bored with that and moved further down to Shayne’s nipple. It was so sensitive that just one little lick made Shayne arch his back in ecstasy. Shayne almost came but Dylan squeezed tight at the base of his cock. 

“You look so good,” Dylan said. When Shayne opened his eyes to look at Dylan he saw that he was staring right at Shayne’s eyes. He wanted to come so bad but Dylan wasn’t letting him, he tried to beg but nothing came out. Dylan smiled at him, he had never realized just how beautiful he was. 

Dylan let go of his cock and Shayne couldn’t help but jerk his hips up, trying to let Dylan know that he wasn’t enjoying it. Dylan chuckled, and placed a kiss on his ribs. He slid a couple of inches down the couch. He took Shayne’s hand in his and lifted his arm above their heads. Shayne obliged, trying to connect the dots, but his mind was too fogged up with arousal to be able to think about anything else. 

“Keep it here, okay?” Dylan said when he let go of Shayne’s hand and wrapped his fingers around his cock again. Shayne nodded.

Without any warning Dylan licked his armpit. Shayne gasped from the surprise. It was a short lick, like he was testing Shayne’s reaction. Apparently it was what he wanted because he went right back in, this time giving a long swipe with his tongue. Shayne’s moans were getting louder with each lick and his hips were moving on their own, fucking into Dylan’s tight fist. 

Licking each other’s armpits was something Shayne had brought up before. Dylan had been on the fence about it for a while. Shayne had to get him horny and play him porn in order to get him to try. In the end he had enjoyed himself even if he had felt wet in the wrong place. Shayne knew that his orgasm had been strong.

The wet sensation of Dylan’s tongue felt so good against his hot skin, Shayne was moaning loud enough that neighbours could probably hear him. The feeling was so good that he couldn’t help it. Dylan wasn’t moving his hand, letting Shayne fuck it as hard as he could. It was so much coming from too many place that it felt like Shayne was going to suffocate if he didn’t come. 

Dylan started moaning as he buried his face deeper in Shayne’s sweaty pit. He was enjoying it and that pushed Shayne over the edge. His orgasm hit him harder than he expected, his hips jerking on their own, he loved the feeling of Dylan’s tight fist around his cock. All of the muscles in his body convulsing, making him shake on the couch. Come squirted all the way to his chin, something that hadn’t happened since he was a teenager. 

Dylan let him calm down. It took him a few minutes to get his breathing back to normal. Dylan was hovering above him, closely watching his every move. Shayne was blissed out on the couch, staring at the ceiling, his mind a complete blank.

“This was so good,” Shayne finally said. He was still out of breath, his voice hoarse from everything that he did. He heard Dylan’s low chuckle. 

“You were so good,” He said. Shayne wasn’t looking at him but he felt Dylan’s eyes on him, looking at every inch of his sweat covered body. “I’m glad you convinced me to try the armpit thing.” 

“It’s hot, right?” Shayne said. It had been a long discussion that they had for a while. Shayne had done it to him, but Dylan never did it, even right after Shayne had showered. 

“Yeah,” Dylan was gently caressing his abdomen. 

“I never understood, eating my ass is fine but my armpits is where you draw the line,” Shayne joked, looking at Dylan who was glaring at him.

“Shut up!”

A few minutes passed with the two of them not saying anything just enjoying each other’s warm bodies pressed so closely together. Shayne was drifting in and out of sleep. He had been so tired and the sex drained him even more.

“Let’s go shower and then eat,” Dylan said, getting up from the comfortable position they had been in. Shayne immediately felt the cold air his his side and he groaned the the discomfort. He was so comfortable that the idea of ever moving again felt like hell. “Come on, you’re covered in spit and come.”

“I hate you,” Shayne grumbled but followed Dylan. He was sticky and disgusting, a hot shower was the best idea in the world.


End file.
